eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Murry
Chloe Murry was born on July 17, 1989 to Vincent and Katherine Murry. She is the sister of Roland Murry. Throughout Chloe's childhood, her brother Roland hogged much of their parents' time. He liked to be in the spotlight. While Roland is a talker, Chloe is the exact opposite. Growing up in Roland's shadow wasn't necessarily bad for Chloe. She was loved by her parents and treated just as well as Roland. In fact, her situation was rather favorable. She enjoyed the time to herself as it allowed her to develop an independent nature all her own. Her independent nature seemed to be her downfall in school though. She never made many friends, but was very close to those she did have. Her grades were always good as she focused on her studies fervently. Keeping to her independent nature, when home alone, she would practice many different skills. She liked to practice singing, drawing, and playing the guitar she received for her thirteenth birthday. While she loves her family very much, she feels slightly resentful towards her father, Vincent, for moving the family around. Due to the nature of his job with the Company, the Murry family was unable to stay in one place for long. Because of this, Chloe learned to only develop bonds with people she really knew she could trust. She still talks with those friends who stayed in contact with her as she moved about the country. Once a friend of Chloe Murry, you're friends for life. Eventually, it was time for Chloe to live her own life. Once she graduated high school, she moved to Odessa, Texas and began studying for a degree in Nursing. She is currently in her junior year of college. Though she can't explain the strange, new feelings she's been having, Chloe is of the impression that her life is going to take a very sharp turn in the near future. She's been attempting to get an internship at the local hospital and has the idea she might make it in, but she has no idea what the world truly has in store for her... 'Personality' Chloe is a timid, shy girl, yet has a very fierce determination and will when necessary. She avoids confrontation where she can, yet doesn't back down from a fight where innocents are concerned. While Chloe would rather keep to herself most of the time, an attribute of hers that lends itself well to her shy-at-first nature, when given the chance to build a relationship with someone one-on-one, she's surprisingly open and fun to be with. She's able to connect with people on very deep, emotional levels. Chloe likes her personal space and rarely allows someone to be close to her. For her, trust is extremely important. Gaining her trust is difficult. Once Chloe allows you into her world, you've gained a friend for life. If ever betrayed though, Chloe might break ties with you entirely. Regaining lost trust is hard, if not impossible in Chloe's eyes. 'Appearance' Chloe is an average girl with a height of 5'5" and weighs 109 pounds with a slightly medium build. She is lanky, yet not terribly so. Chloe exercises often, mainly in order to keep thin rather than build muscle. She is a natural born sprinter; what she lacks in physical strength, she makes up for in agility. Her light-blue eyes are usually very bright and filled with hope and she tends to have a goofy smile on her face when meeting new people. She tends not to smile widely as she doesn't normally express such polarizing emotions as happiness or depression. Chloe simply believes that your actions speak louder than words and tends to not register non-verbal communication. She has shoulder-length blonde hair, which she usually wears down. When working out or in times of stress though, Chloe tends to wear her hair up in a ponytail; this is usually a sign that she is not in a very talkative mood and would rather spend her time working through issues on her own. On any given day, Chloe might be found wearing baggy, long-sleeve shirts of various colors (though depending on the weather, she might wear a simple tank-top) with basic blue jeans and tennis shoes. Sometime she'll add a jacket to her ensemble. Clothing isn't incredibly important to Chloe, so she tends to dress more simply than the average American woman. Sometimes, on certain days in which Chloe feels particularly happy about herself, she might find herself dressed in rather fancy, elegant dresses, maybe even skirts and the like. She doesn't always like to wear make-up, but sometimes she'll make an exception and indulge a little. Her hair also might find its way into many different forms on one of these rare days of extreme outward confidence. Chloe carries herself with pride, a bit of a personal swagger almost unnoticeable to most people. Her family taught her to be happy with who she is and to never allow anyone but herself to let her get down in the dumps. She makes her life how she wants it to be by keeping an open mind (though she rarely dives into new experiences). This thought reflects itself in how she moves. Chloe likes to wear brightly colored shirts and flashy dresses; her attire matches her independent nature. 'Ability' Chloe has recently manifested the ability of True Sight. Chloe's ability has led her body to develop a thin, filmy layer over her eyes that allows her to see through solid objects; people, buildings, boxes, safes, bank vaults and numerous other paraphernalia. She uses her ability in varied ways. When giving first aid to any injured person, she's able to see past their flesh and see the true nature of the injury. She can see if the injury is one to the bone or the muscle, or perhaps both. Her ability is not passive. In order for Chloe to use her ability, she has to consciously choose to see through an object. The filmy layer acts like her eyelids in that she has to "blink" before she can see more than her naked eyes allow. When using her ability, Chloe will slowly become fatigued. She has little control over her ability at the moment, but as time progresses, the drain she feels from her ability will begin to lessen, allowing for much more time to see through any given object. Also of note, Chloe is able able to use her ability to see through various layers of any given object (which means she definitely can see you naked if she wanted to, but due to her private nature, she rarely ever does so). If someone wears multiple jackets, she can see through each jacket and get a clear look on any given layer of clothing. This talent is helpful for Chloe when in the field. If ever in a firefight, Chloe is able to see if her target is wearing a bulletproof vest or even if they have a bomb strapped to their chest. Her ability is very versatile and allows for many incredible benefits. 'Limits' Chloe's ability is limited to her own sight. She can't easily see through an object that might be hundreds of yards away. She needs to be close to the object in question for her ability to work properly. This proves frustrating for the girl as it forces her to almost always keep on the move. When in a fight, Chloe is forced to get very close to her target if she wishes to gain any advantage over them by using her ability. Prolonged use of her ability can often lead to dizziness or nausea which then causes her to pass out from the strain. She becomes very nauseous with prolonged use, which leads to many unfortunate incidents. Chloe's immune system, while not horribly affected by the strain, reacts strangely at times from the stress it encounters at different times. She contracts sicknesses every so often; the flu, common colds, strep throat and various other sicknesses are able to penetrate her body's defenses when she uses her ability to extremes. To counter this, Chloe uses her ability only when necessary and very sparingly. The negative aspects of her ability outweigh the positive ones. The strain Chloe feels when using her ability on more technical systems (bank vaults, any organic organism, etc.) is potent. Depending on how technical the system is and how far into an object Chloe chooses to see, Chloe could easily pass out from the strain. This limits what she can and can't choose to see through and also acts as a sort of moral guide when she considers using her ability. If it is unnecessary, she refuses to abuse her ability. Instead, Chloe will decide to leave most things as they are. 'Assignment Tracker 2.0' Chloe is the daughter of Vincent Murry, an ex-Company agent with the ability of Seismic Bursts. During Vincent's time as an agent for the Company, information on the girl was gathered at all times. Both of Chloe's parents had abilities, so it was assumed that she too, like her brother, would manifest an ability. Though she manifested after Vincent's untimely departure from the Company (and the eventual reconstruction of the Company under Government observation), Chloe has still been watched closely. She manifested in early January 2010 and it has been determined that her ability is of little to no threat to the world at large. While having no knowledge of her father's past occupation, Chloe is still a possible candidate for a job within the Company. Her ability would be immensely helpful in field operations if she received the proper training. For now, Chloe is simply being kept on a "watch and wait" basis. If necessary, contact will be made, but until then, she will remain in the dark. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Company Agent